You and Me - TaeyeonJunsu
by deachndr
Summary: betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki seorang Xiah Junsu , idola dari para Cassiopeia didunia ini..


Kak,ketemu lagi sama Dea :)) jangan bosen ya kak :( ini dea hadir bawa FF Taeyeon-Junsu , entah apa,Dea suka sama kopel ini :3 kkkk btw mau cerita sedikit,itu yg diava Dea fanboy nya Taeyeon , Dia potek kalau udah Dea bahasin TaeTeuk/? tp dia ngerestui Taeyeon klu sama Junsu , katanya sama sama kecil/? -_-" Maap kebanyakan pidato nih :(

Taesu Fanfiction

Pairing : TaeSu Couple (Taeyeon SNSD-Junsu TVXQ)

Genre : Romance / humor , etc.

Happy Reading^^

**YOU AND ME**

_Sudah kesekian kalinya jantungku berdegup ketika melihatmu entah dari kejauhan atau dari dekat sekalipun. Ya, kau yang hanya bisa membuatku seperti ini , seperti orang gila yang tidak akan sembuh jika menjalani terapi apapun kecuali berhadapan denganmu. _

'_Taeyeon chagy...' ah ingin sekali aku mendengarmu memanggilku seperti itu, lalu aku akan menjawab dengan ini , 'wae geureyo, oppa...?' wuaaaaaah romantis sekali bukan? Maaf maaf, ini hanya khayalanku saja. Betapa terobsesinya aku ingin sekali mendapat panggilan seperti itu. _

_Xiah Junsu... Kim Junsu... Junsu... Dong Bang Shin Ki Kim Junsu... Xiah Junsu... Kim Junsu..._

_Aaaaaaaaaa aku frustasi hanya dengan menyebut namamu saja ,oppa. _

_Bahkan fotomu bersama ke empat member DongBangShinKi tertempel di ruang latihan, dan aku hanya bisa memandangmu dari foto. Menyebalkan. _

"Taeyeon-ah, segera panggil member membermu untuk melanjutkan latihan! Waktu istirahat sudah cukup! Ppali..." Suara koreografer SM menginterupsi lamunan Taeyeon dari tadi.

"ah yeeee oppa" Jawab Taeyeon seadanya lalu ia segera memanggil member member yang dikenal bernama SNSD untuk melanjutkan latihan tadi.

Lagu 'Gee' dan 'Kissing you' membahana diseluruh ruang latihan. Selama kurang lebih 3 jam mereka berlatih untuk acara SBS inkigayo dimana SNSD ditunjuk sebagai salah satu pengisi acara bersama artis lain.

.

.

"Jaljayo yorobeun... Tiffany, Yoona, Sunny, Sooyoung, Hyoyeon, Jessica, Seohyun, Yuri... jangan lupa besok kita bangun pagi untuk gladi bersih di acara SBS Inkigayo, tidurlah dan jangan begadang karna mata panda akan terlihat jika terlalu larut untuk tidur. Arasseo?" Ucap sang leader Taeyeon kepada seluruh member SNSD.

"jigeuman So Nyuh Si Dae..!" teriak mereka serempak sebelum memasuki kamar masing masing.

Kebetulan Taeyeon sekamar dengan Yoona didalam dorm. Mereka sangat akrab satu sama lain , bahkan saling mencurahkan isi hati jika salah satu mereka mempunyai sedikit masalah. Sampai hal tentang hubungan khusus yang dijalin Taeyeon dengan salah satu member DBSK pun Yoona mengetahuinya . Hanya Yoona yang mengetahui hubungan tersebut.

"Unnie-ya, kudengar DBSK sunbae juga mengisi acara untuk SBS Inkigayo besok kan? Apa mereka ikut gladi bersih?" tanya Yoona tiba tiba ketika Taeyeon hampir terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Taeyeon merubah posisi tidurnya menghadap Yoona . "haaaa, mwollayo .. " jawabnya lesu.

"unnie tidak menghubungi Junsu sunbae? Hya! Kalian kan pacaran unnie.. kenapa tidak memberi kabar satu sama lain? Kenapa unnie tidak mengirim pesan kepada Junsu sunbae hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar?" runtutan dari beberapa pertanyaan Yoona yang sukses membuat Taeyeon mati kutu.

"Yoona-ya, Junsu oppa sibuk sekali dengan jadwal padatnya , aku takut mengganggunya hanya karena teks yang aku kirimkan padanya." Taeyeon menahan kesedihannya.

"aratta unnie, tapi sunbae itu namjachingu mu , kekasihmu bahkan orang yang sangat dekat denganmu. Aku saja sering bertukar pesan dengan Yoochun sunbae , dia membalas pesanku walau singkat sekali." Yoona tersenyum mengingat ia pernah bertukar pesan walau itu tidak sering.

"aku merindukannya, Yoona. Sangat merindukannya , bahkan disetiap tidurpun aku selalu mebayangkan wajahnya terlebih dahulu . ingin sekali aku mendekap tubuhnya untuk perlindungan saat aku merindukannya."

Wajah Taeyeon terlihat sangat menderita jika mengingat tentang Junsu. Betapa ia merindukan sosok kekasih yang jarang ditemuinya itu. Terkadang untuk melampiaskan rasa rindunya itu, ia menonton acara TV yang menayangkan DBSK sebagai bintang tamu. Ia menahan jeritan dengan menggigit kukunya ketika kamera focus kepada Junsu . Hatinya bergemuruh layaknya fangirl yang sudah tergila gila.

Bahkan tak hayal member SNSD yang tidak tau hubungan merekapun bertanya ada apa ketika melihat Taeyeon begitu antusias dengan para sunbaenya.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_hya unnie,, setiap hari aku melihatmu menonton acara tentang DBSK sunbae. Unni mengidolakan DBSK sunbae ya? Unnie pasti suka pada Junsu sunbae kan? Ketahuan dari pandangan unnie yang berlinang ketika melihat Junsu sunbae."_

_Statement asal asalan yang diutarakan Sooyoung sontak memuat Taeyeon langsung mematikan televisi dan masuk menuju kamarnya setelah ia berucap, "a-anni, aku mengantuk."_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

'Good night oppa, sukses untuk jadwal kedepan. Jika lelah, segera meminta obat pada manajer oppa. Jangan sampai oppa sakit,nde? Saranghaeyo, Junsu oppa^^'

SEND

_Dadaku bergedup kencang saat aku menekan menu 'SEND' yang tertera pada layar smartphoneku. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk mengirim pesan konyolku pada Junsu oppa. Kuharap oppa merespon pesan konyolku itu._

_Sudah 2 jam aku memperhatikan layar ponselku tetapi tidak ada satupun balasan dari Junsu oppa. Aneh kan, ketika aku meminta memberku untuk tidak tidur terlalu larut, tetapi aku sendiri melakukan kebalikan dari itu. Ku putuskan untuk segera tidur ._

_._

_._

Pukul 9.00 KST Gymnastic stadium sudah dipenuhi beribu ribu fans yang rela berdesakan untuk menunggu antrian tiket yang dibuka 6 jam mendatang. Selain itu ada fans yang memang ingin menyaksikan sang idola turun dari van yang mengantar mereka untuk gladi bersih disini.

Dua buah van yang mengangkut SNSD pun berhenti diparkiran stadium yang tentunya sudah terisolasi dari fans fans diluar sana.

Beberapa artis ternama papan atas Korsel sudah datang dan menunggu giliran mereka melakukan gladi bersih. Mata Taeyeon menyusuri setiap sudut pandang , you know what i mean? Dia mencari dimana kekasihnya berada.

"Unnie kkaja ! setelah ini giliran kita. Hha ,, kenapa aku gugup sekali ya " Ucap Yuri seraya berdiri didepan Taeyeon sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya pertanda ia sangat gugup akan gladi bersih saat ini.

"arasseo.." jawab singkat Taeyeon tanpa semangat. Dimana pujaan hatinya? Ya, dia menanti nanti akan kedatangan Kim Junsu nya. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda tanda kehadiran kru yang mengatasi member member DBSK . mungkin untuk kesekian kalinya Taeyeon harus menelan ludah kekecewaan.

'Gee gee gee gee baby baby .. gee gee gee...'

Dipertengahan lagu Gee , mata Taeyeon menangkap sosok terpendek diantara ke empat namja yang baru saja datang dari arah depan panggung. Meski sosok itu terpendek, tapi tingginya dibilang sangat menjulang dibanding orang orang disekitar terkecuali member member DBSK. Berbalut hoodie putih dan celana jeans hitam , sepatu sneakers , kacamata hitam dan topi yang bertengger dikepalanya. Dengan mudah Taeyeon menebak siapa sosok itu.

Tanpa sadar senyum terukir dibibir mungilnya saat memandangi seorang pria yg baru datang tersebut.

_Itukah Junsu oppa? Pacarku?benarkah itu dia? _

_**OTHER SIDE**_

" Suie-ya , lihat itu siapa?" Yoochun berbisik ketika mereka memasuki area venue.

" nan arra .. " jawa Junsu singkat.

" dia melihatmu terus , kau tidak menelponnya lagi semalam? Jangan membuatnya kecewa, suie."

" begitulah, jadwal kita membuatku serasa terbunuh , chun."

DBSK pun sampai di tempat duduk VIP yang teretak didepan venue (panggung concert) , dengan otomatis Junsu bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang sedang gladi bersih sekarang. Matanya tak henti menatap sosok leader girlband tersebut.

Setelah SNSD menyelesaikan gladi bersih tersebut, mereka kembali ke tempat yang telah disediakan tadi. Tidak mengurangi rasa hormat saat mereka melewati DBSK , SNSD pun menyapa satu sama lain sunbae sunbae mereka. Disinilah sandiwara dimulai..

"Anyyeong haseo sunbaenim.."

"Anyyeonghaseo DongBangShinKi sunbae.."

"aaa-aanyyeong ..su-sunbae-nim." Dengan susah payah Taeyeon menucapkan sapaan nya.

"anyyong . kalian yang terbaik! Fighting!" jawab Yunho sangleader DBSK.

Sedari tadi mata Junsu tak beralih sedikitpun dari Taeyeon, namun tidak sebaliknya. Taeyeon dengan sangat takut takut mencuri tatapan ke arah Junsu nya walau ia tau sedari tadi Junsu melihatnya.

Saat Junsu dan Taeyeon berpapasan, dengan sengaja tangan junsu menyentuh tangan Taeyeon dari bawah tanpa satu orang pun tau akan adegan itu. Dengan senyum yang simpul , Junsu memberi kode ke Taeyeon sambil berbisik sangat pelan "mianhae..."

_oppa... akhirnya meskipun singkat , tapi aku bahagia bertemu denganmu.. Saranghae oppa ya.. neomu saranghae .. _

_bahkan bernafaspun aku tak sanggup , betapa bahagianya aku saat ini. Tak henti hentinya mataku melihat Junsu oppa walau dari belakang . hanya terlihat punggung lebarnya sudah membuatku kehilangan akal . betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki seorang Xiah Junsu , idola dari para Cassiopeia didunia ini._

"_eonni eonni , kau tau tidak? Tadi Yoochun oppa mengacak poniku sedikit . aaaaa aku senang sekali hari ini ^o^)/ . eh , kulihat Junsu oppa tak menyapamu sama sekali eonni , apa yang terjadi? U.U" _pembicaraan rahasia antara Yoona dan Taeyeon pun berlangsung dengan cara mengirim e-mail satu sama lain meski mereka berjarak dekat. Demi menjaga rahasia , merekapun 'curcol' dengan cara bertukar pesan e=mail.

"_eonni tak sempat melihatmu yoongie ah , wah pasti yoongie bahagia nee ? :) tidak ada yang terjadi, kami hanya bertukar senyum :') eonni bahagia^^*" _

"_ah,sayang sekali eonni tidk melihat . hanya bertukar senyum? Eonni tegar nee? Fighting (^-^)9"_

"_nee, fighting ! (^-^)9"_

Begitulah mereka selalu membicarakan hal rahasia lewat pesan jika sedang berada ditempat umum.

Tiba tiba ada 1 e-mail yang masuk ke smartphone Taeyeon.

_From : Junsu kim 3 _

_Taeyeon-ah, datanglah ke tangga darurat tribun barat area A lantai 3 sekarang . Junsu _

Setelah membaca pesan itu , mata Taeyeon beralih ke arah Junsu yang kini sudah berjalan meninggalkan kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki di area VIP.

Junsu menengok kearah belakang untuk memastikan Taeyeon sudah membaca pesannya. Dengan anggukan , Junsu memberi kode ke arah Taeyeon..

[CONTINUE...]

LANJUT ATAU TIDAK?REVIEW DULU DEH KAK :3


End file.
